If These Walls Could Talk
by Mitzia
Summary: It was that wintry blue stare that pierced through him whenever his glance landed meticulously on his. The dark pupil in the center focused on him and watched his every move like a predator ready to pounce. But was he truly the alpha male or was he a sheep in wolf's clothing waiting for someone to come and take him, conquer him? Which of them was truly the prey? Warning! Yaoi Lemon


It was that wintry blue stare that pierced through him whenever his glance landed meticulously on his.

The dark pupil in the center focused on him and watched his every move like a predator ready to pounce. But was he truly the alpha male or was he a sheep in wolf's clothing waiting for someone to come and take him, conquer him? Which of them was truly the prey? They seemed to be dancing around each other like the start of a passionate tango.

He wondered this to himself as he stared back into the cool calculating eyes before him, wondering if the owner could see what that gaze was doing to him, how that gaze could erupt such strong feelings within his core without being touched. He wanted to put on a show and put his inner feelings on display for him and him alone.

His hand traveled slowly down his own body, hoping to tease and torture the image of dominance before him. A growl from the throat that was almost animalistic resounded in the tiny bedroom like a symphony reaching the climax of a concerto. An exhale wisped across his bare chest that tickled against the heat of his skin.

His fingers circled around the peaks of his chest that responded as much as he did. The gaze of the other never faltered and remained steady on his trembling form. A moan, a call escaped his lips for the other but he simply watched from the wall. Maybe he was the real tempter here.

One hand courageously left the other to travel further south on a journey of its own. Singlehandedly, he fought off of the constraints of the tight fabric to reach the neglected appendage that was ready to attack. With one rough grip, he yielded to the pleasure and the sparks firing inside of his core like fireworks after victory.

The time had to be now. He had to get this feeling under control before it consumed his entire being. But, maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe that's what he spent his entire existence yearning for. Every decision he ever made in his life led up to this moment.

A moist tongue wetted those luscious lips seductively and he bit down on them to contain his voice. The melody wasn't for anyone else but him to hear. He wouldn't allow another living being on this earth hear the sounds that only he could evoke.

He felt the build-up in his core and knew the time was coming when he would be. He needed that release just as badly as he needed to supply oxygen to his lungs. He wanted to show him what he was really made of.

He wanted to show him the things he wished he could do to his body.

With a force, white painted his hand signaling the surrender to the passion and heat looming over him. Its stickiness clung to his palm like how he wished he could cling to him at this moment.

For now, all he could do was look at the gaze that watched over him every night in a bed made for him and him alone.

* * *

It was that wintry blue stare that pierced through him whenever his glance landed meticulously on his. The dark pupil in the center focused on him and watched his every move like a predator ready to pounce.

And after waiting for so long, he was.

A hand, deft fingers, satin lips, and a velvet tongue found refuge on whatever area of skin they could find. He let out a shaky breath that disturbed strands of snowy locks. That whisper of a scream was not lost on the predator though he made no motion about it.

The foreign hands descended down the silky tan plane until they found the perky pink points standing at full attention waiting for redirection. They massaged, caressed, pinched and pulled the peaks with a harsh gentleness he couldn't fathom. Did it hurt from being abused or was it so pleasurable that it hurt?

The silky snow resting on his head obscured the image of what was happening to his body when he felt that velvety muscle lap at his chest. He could feel him nibble the tip and suck like a baby wanting their mother's milk but if milk was what he wanted, he was at the wrong place.

After giving the jealous peak the same treatment as the first, he knew it was time to slay the demon of lust if he didn't want to be tormented by the insatiable pit inside of him for the rest of night.

Those strong and nimble fingers traced a path down his abs, running along the crevices of his muscles and naval before reaching the mighty beast. He licked his lips and those crystal eyes had a glimmer of focus where it shone on the edges of his enlarged pupils.

With a final glance at the damsel in distress, he dove into battle headfirst.

The skilled muscle circled the tip to taste the juices flowing free, not wanting to waste a drop of the milky liquor. He tongued the opening lewdly to savor the saltiness and human flavor before caressing the underside with salvia and his own essence. When he felt it was wet enough, he opened the cavern to engulf the beast.

Pulling his cheeks tightly in a sucking motion, the inner walls of his mouth constricted blissfully around the appendage, giving it no room to escape. Even if it were to, it would get pulled back into the pleasurable prison just as quickly.

He watched through hooded eyes to see how he was able to captivate him into this position, a position he fantasized about for so long. He had to wonder which of them was the predator and which was the prey.

Would it be possible for both of them to be? Just like yin and yang, their existences complimented each other and one would always be chasing the other until the end of time.

That thought was sent miles away as he felt the pit inside was getting ready to burst like a dam in a flood. He knew he was aware of this by the way his tongue never stopped fighting against the underside of the monster with every passing second that was surely wearing him out.

With a strong suck, the beast was defeated. White covered the inside of the cavern as a sign of defeat, a sign of surrender. He swallowed every last drop like a warrior drinking a pint of beer after being victorious in yet another battle.

The snowy white knight in shining armor pulled away from the defeated beast and up towards the damsel he saved, sharing a kiss to signal the end of another cliche fairy tale.

He was grateful to have him by his side and for now, all he could do was look at the gaze that watched over him every night in a bed made for the two of them forever and ever until death do them part.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **So this is the part where I say what the story was supposed to be like vs. how it actually came out. I originally just wanted to write how Yuuri fantasized about being with Victor when he was younger and then flash forward to him actually being with Victor. Then it became a metaphor to medieval story tropes. And Yuuri's dick is a monster. I think my point got across fairly well in that regard XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this weirdly psychological lemony thing! XD**

 **Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
